


My Boyfriend's Boyfriend and I

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Implied Dating, M/M, Polyamory, chiaki scared of ghosts morisawa is the love of my life, hand holding, kuro puts up with his two childish dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Chiaki decides to invited both of his boyfriends to a haunted house. In all his excitement to be with both of them Chiaki momentarily forgets that haunted houses are filled with ghosts.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Mikejima Madara, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki/Mikejima Madara, Mikejima Madara/Morisawa Chiaki
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Boyfriend's Boyfriend and I

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. I love this trio and the kuromama content we got in the new gatcha story was good. Mama killed by Kuro's ownd hands was /something/. Anyway enjoy this fluff.

“Ehhh!” 

One would think a shriek like that came from some poor kid but not the grown man currently cowering behind the taller red haired man. 

“Oi, Chiaki. If ya were gonna be so scared of this we didn’t have to come?” Kuro offered in a mildly annoyed tone but even with that said he put an arm around the brunette before pushing the hanging white sheet out of the way. Honestly. Chiaki had a huge weakness for ghosts but something meant for little kids was even scaring him. 

On Chiaki’s other side was Madara who laughed loudly. “Chiaki-san, we could have gone on a different date.” 

“T-The amusement park gave us free tickets.” Chiaki explained as he slowly pulled himself out of Kuro’s side, he looked around nervously making sure nothing else was going to attack him before the three of them continued to move slowly through the haunted house. 

“Ah, I see,” Madara remarked while looking thoughtful. “Amusement Parks can’t stay open all year cause it gets cold so they do one last hurrah for spooky Halloween stuff before closing for the season. Is that it?” 

Chiaki gave a nod before a giant fake spider fell from the ceiling. It wasn’t a ghost though so after the initial jumpscare Chiaki laughed easily. Kuro couldn’t help but shake his head even as he chuckled. Any other manner of creepy stuff and Chiaki would be fine but ghosts were a no go. 

“I see, so ya decided to invite us instead of Shinkai and your kids?” Kuro mused, looking at Chiaki with a playful smirk. It wasn’t as if Ryuseitai was unaware of scared of ghosts Morisawa. 

“I just wanted to spend the day with my closest buddies.” 

“Yeah, yeah, a friendly date with Chiaki-san and Kuro-san. It makes mama really happy. Yay!~” Madara cheered before throwing his arms around Chiaki from behind and letting himself dangle on Chiaki. 

The two of them laughed while Kuro shook his head again before giving them both a light knock on their heads. “Come on, we can dally around or else we’ll be a hindrance to the kids trying to go through.” He said and laid the way with Chiaki running to catch him and hold onto his hand while Madara had released his hug on Chiaki and settled for holding onto his other hand. In the dim lighting of the haunted house it was easy to not notice the faint blush on Kuro’s cheeks.


End file.
